Chap 1 : Le choix du corbeau Episode 2 : Mauvais présage
by etherentredeuxmondes
Summary: Désormais à la découverte d'autres mondes, de nombreuses péripéties attendent Kilik pendant son aventure. Mais il ne sera pas seul pour les affronter. Saura t-il faire confiance aux bonnes personnes ?


_**L**__es roues de la calèche frottaient contre les pierres, les feuilles des arbres chantaient au rythme du vent, tandis que le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher. On pouvait percevoir des petites lumières bariolées qui flottaient dans les airs et les premières libellules faisaient leur apparition. Le jeune Kilik, désormais orphelin, se serait presque permis de noyer son chagrin dans ses pensées tant ce qu'il pouvait voir lui parut beau. Mais le chemin était si rocailleux qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans un manège à sensation forte, lui rappelant ainsi à chaque secondes ce qu'il s'était passé il y a bientôt deux heures._

_Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'ils étaient partis, la reine et lui, afin d'annoncer la raison de sa venue. Il espérait que le message se passerait différemment cette fois-ci, après tout, il avait vécu assez d'horreurs pour aujourd'hui._

_Subitement, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent faisant stopper la calèche._ _L'armée de la reine regardait aux alentours s'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Kilik ravalait sa salive avant de s'adresser, pour la première fois depuis le trajet, à la femme qui avait tué sa mère._

« - Pour quelle raison sommes-nous arrêtés ? » Demanda Kilik.

_Celle-ci tourna la tête vers l'indien. Elle croisa ses grands yeux verts qui paraissaient vides et tristes. Puis elle regarda ses longs cheveux bruns et épais, accompagnés d'une mèche tressée près de son oreille droite, qui lui arrivaient presque en bas du dos._

« - Nous sommes arrivés. » Répliqua t-elle.

« - Et où allons-nous ? »

« - Dans les bois, c'est ici que vivent certaines créatures. Nous avons besoin d'elles afin de mener à bien votre aventure. » Expliqua brièvement la reine.

_Des créatures ? Quel genre de créatures se demanda t-il. Cependant, il avait une tout autre question en tête, certaines de ses paroles l'ayant interpellé…_

« - Notre ? Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? »

_Elle commença à rire doucement._

« - Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi vous aurais-je demandé de venir avec moi si je pouvais régler ce problème toute seule ? »

« - Mais vous aviez dit… »

_La reine lui coupa la parole avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer sa question._

« - Que je viendrais avec vous. J'ai dit cela pour vous rassurer, d'une certaine manière. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. En revanche, j'ai besoin de vous. Mes pouvoirs sont limités au-delà de certains mondes. Vos compétences, elles, ne le sont pas. »

_C'était maintenant certain pour Kilik, la reine ne viendrait pas avec eux. Il allait être seul avec des inconnus… et des créatures dont il ignorait encore ce à quoi elles ressemblaient._

_La reine descendit de la calèche et ordonna à Kilik de la suivre, tout en lui expliquant qu'il faudra continuer à pieds sans lui donner de raisons particulières._

_Tous deux s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans les bois jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent enfin près d'une petite cascade. L'eau était presque transparente. Kilik s'approcha de celle-ci puis il prit sa petite calebasse, qui était bien attachée à la vieille ceinture de son short, avant de verser un peu d'eau dedans. Il bût une grande gorgée puis continua de suivre la dame. L'endroit lui paraissait rassurant tant ses yeux étaient émerveillés par la beauté du bosquet. Ses oreilles frémissaient au chant des oiseaux, il pouvait sentir l'air pur et frais de la nature._

_Sur le chemin, il remarqua certaines marques dans la boue qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure qu'il avança derrière sa guide. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu de telles traces. C'était des empreintes énormes semblables à des pattes de loups géants._

« - Arrêtons-nous. Ne fait plus aucun geste brusque. »

« - Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous cette fois ? » Quémanda t-il.

« - Elles savent que nous sommes là, elles nous suivent dès l'instant où nous avons franchi les bois. »

_« Elles ?», Kilik espérait qu'il ne s'agisse pas des créatures en question, même si c'était une évidence. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens avec l'espoir de voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Son cœur se serrait, sa gorge était nouée, ses mains étaient chaudes et presque tremblantes. Mais rien, il ne vit rien._

_Quand soudain, on distinguait des ombres qui se rapprochaient délicatement d'eux. Il était possible de voir les grandes silhouettes de ces choses, ainsi que l'ombre de leurs grandes oreilles pointues. Mais quel genre d'horrible créature était-ce là…_

_Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes avant que la reine s'exprima à nouveau._

« - Pardonne-moi… » Chuchota t-elle.

_Pourquoi s'excusa t-elle tout à coup ? Elle s'excuserait de tout le mal qu'elle a causé parce que ces énormes bêtes les avaient encerclés et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'ils s'en sortent indemnes ?_

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« - Je parle de ta mère. »

_Comment osait-elle parler de sa mère alors qu'elle l'avait tué, se disait Kilik. Ses quelques mots l'avaient fortement énervé sur le coup._

« - Vous savez, je préfère être honnête, je ne suis pas la personne que vous recherchez. Je ne pourrais pas vous aider, je n'ai aucune expérience. Et puis, je ne vous pardonnerais jamais du mal que vous m'avez fait. Si je suis toujours là, c'est parce que je ne connais pas du tout cet endroit. »

_Elle se baissa, les mains sur les genoux, et regarda Kilik. Il se souvenait de ce moment, il se rappela de tout. Elle avait la même posture juste avant d'ordonner à son armée de tuer sa mère. Allait-elle le tuer lui aussi se demanda t-il…_

« - Et si je te rendais ta mère, m'aiderais-tu ? »

« - Comment cela ? »

« - Comme tu le sais, j'ai de nombreux pouvoirs. Que dirais-tu si ta récompense était de retrouver ta mère ? Je peux te la ramener. »

« - Vraiment ? Vous feriez cela ? Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir tué si c'est pour la ramener ensuite ? »

« - C'était pour ton bien, afin qu'elle te laisse partir. Je devais le faire pour sauver notre monde, tu comprends ? »

_Le jeune garçon un peu naïf ne savait pas s'il devait la croire ou non. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle lui redonna une lueur d'espoir. Et si elle faisait vraiment ce qu'elle lui avait promis ? Peut-être n'est-elle pas si mauvaise qu'elle n'y paraît ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête._

_Lorsque leur brève conversation fût terminée, il ne leur fallait guère plus longtemps pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent que les créatures les avaient complètement encerclés. Elles tenaient de grands arcs en bois pointés sur eux. Le bout de leurs flèches brillait. Mais ce que regarda d'abord Kilik était leurs longues et fines silhouettes, les ombres n'avaient guère menti. Il était encore impossible de voir leurs visages à cause du soleil qui semblait avoir disparu d'une seconde à l'autre. Il s'imaginait toutes sortes d'horribles créatures possibles._

« - Que faîtes-vous ici et qui êtes-vous ? »

_La voix semblait tout à fait correspondre aux traces de leurs énormes pattes que Kilik avait remarquées. _

« - Helena, reine d'Elquatra et voici Kilik, de la tribu indienne. » Répondit-elle dans la foulée.

« - Baissez vos armes ! » Ordonna la créature à ses semblables.

_La chaleur baissa d'un cran. Les créatures encore inconnues commencèrent à descendre des arbres où elles avaient grimpé, se rapprochant ainsi un peu plus. A présent, leur visages étaient bien visibles, notamment grâce aux petites lumières flottantes dans les bois mais aussi grâce aux lucioles qui pouvaient éclairer bien plus qu'on ne le pensait._

_C'était des elfes. Ils avaient la peau très pâle, les yeux rouge-sang, les oreilles pointues et de grands pieds nus avec des petites griffes. Bien loin des énormes pattes de loup que le jeune garçon avait imaginé. De grands et beaux elfes. Leur physique attrayant est en réalité une ruse, ils sont plus dangereux qu'ils n'y paraissent, d'autant plus que ce sont d'excellents chasseurs. Ils manient les arcs avec excellence, à la différence des indiens qui sont davantage réputés pour les expertises en hache et toutes autres sortes d'armes tranchantes._

« - Veuillez m'excuser, nous avons été avertis de votre venue que tard cet après-midi, votre majesté. Je m'appelle Rauros. Suivez-moi, le roi vous attend avec impatience. »

_Sans plus attendre, la reine et Kilik se remirent en chemin, suivant ainsi les elfes qui semblaient être leurs nouveaux alliés._

_Le village n'était plus très loin maintenant. Et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, le jeune garçon ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle. Leur royaume, qui se tenait sur de grands arbres entourés par de magnifiques fleurs, se reflétait dans le cours d'eau juste à côté. Il y avait des dizaines d'escaliers ainsi que de grands piliers blancs qui entouraient le royaume. Et le meilleur restait à venir…_

« - C'est ici ! » S'exclama Rauros.

_Le jeune elfe ouvrit les portes avant d'annoncer les deux invités. Derrière ses portes se tenait une grande terrasse ouverte, avec une vue improbable qui donnait sur la cascade. Ils avaient monté tellement d'escaliers que de là où ils se tenaient, on pouvait apercevoir de lointaines montagnes, venant probablement d'un autre monde où ils iraient par la suite._

_Il y avait deux personnes assises autour de la table. Le roi des Elfes, vêtu de blanc et rouge, avec une couronne en or sur la tête, puis sa reine, vêtue d'une longue robe dorée et d'une couronne accompagnée par des Dame d'onze heures._

« - Le roi vous attend. Pas vous jeune homme, il vous verra après. »

_Rauros partit accompagner Kilik dans une petite salle à côté. C'est là que se trouvait la deuxième personne qui s'était d'ailleurs portée volontaire. C'était le fils du roi. Il avait tout juste un an de plus que l'indien. Et le roi allait annoncer cette nouvelle à la reine Helena._

_Celle-ci s'inclina devant lui et la reine des elfes qui, naturellement, se levèrent avant de lui rendre son salut._

« - Ma chère Helena, cela faisait bien longtemps ! »

_Avant d'annoncer ce que le roi avait à dire, ils prirent le temps de discuter un peu de tout et de rien. Sa reine restait distante, elle ne semblait pas très bavarde comparé à son mari, mais elle souriait quand même de temps en temps au fil de la conversation. Sûrement pour montrer qu'elle respire encore._

_Lorsque la reine d'Elquatra apprit la nouvelle, elle ne fût pas très étonnée. Elle savait que les elfes étaient des êtres braves et courageux. Mais le roi voulait avant tout s'assurer que son fils ne serait pas mal à l'aise. Les indiens et les elfes n'ont pas l'habitude de se côtoyer, surtout pendant un long voyage._

« - Êtes-vous certaine que votre premier choix sur ce garçon était judicieux ? Je sens que le petit n'est guère très sûr de lui. » Demanda le roi des elfes.

« - Vous n'avez plus aucune raison de vous inquiéter, j'ai réussi à le convaincre grâce à une promesse, et je tiendrais parole. »

« - Bien, je vous fais confiance dans ce cas. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je présume qu'il reste encore des villages à aller voir. Ce fût un plaisir de vous revoir, votre majesté. »

_Helena prenait le temps de dire au revoir avant de partir. Le roi l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de lui confier un sac rempli de vêtements chauds et de lui souhaiter bon voyage, tandis que sa femme se contenta de faire un simple geste de la main, faisant ainsi agiter sa longue chevelure brune ornée de fleurs toutes aussi différentes les unes des autres.._

_Pendant ce temps, Andrick, qui était le fils du roi, et Kilik avaient eu le temps de faire connaissance. Les deux jeunes garçons s'étaient racontés plusieurs histoires provenant de leur différent monde et ils s'étaient aussi échangés les informations qu'ils connaissaient à propos de cette nouvelle aventure. Kilik apprenait ainsi que le monde suivant, où ils iraient ensuite, était un monde sauvage se trouvant dans les montagnes et qu'il y faisait très froid._

_Andrick et Kilik furent appelés à la demande du roi qui voulait simplement leur souhaiter bonne chance. La femme du roi embrassa son fils sur le front avant qu'ils puissent partir._

_C'est ici que la reine allait les quitter, laissant Rauros leur indiquer le chemin pour aller dans le prochain village où une personne s'était également montrée volontaire. La reine s'y était déjà rendue il y a deux jours sans le dire à personne. Elle leur laissa le sac de vêtements puis elle repartie aussitôt sans sa calèche. Cela ne fait aucun doute, elle avait hâte de partir._

_Les trois aventuriers commencèrent à partir pour le prochain village. C'était la première fois qu'Andrick et Rauros quittaient le leur… _

_La lune était apparue dans le ciel tandis que les étoiles brillaient doucement. Plus ils se rapprochaient du village, plus il faisait froid. Et pourtant, il restait encore un bout de chemin à faire. Kilik décida de fouiller dans le sac que la reine lui avait donné. Il y avait des manteaux, des polaires et même des bottes fourrées, exactement ce qu'il fallait. Tous les trois s'empressaient d'enfiler leurs nouveaux vêtements. Andrick était si mince que son polaire était trop grand pour lui. Une fois rhabillés, ils continuèrent de marcher sans vraiment savoir où aller, il faisait si noir._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, la nuit s'était bien installée. On entendait les buissons bouger et des bruits qu'on ne pouvait identifier._

« - C'est sûrement des lapins. » Rassura Rauros.

_Mais les bruits étaient persistants et de plus en plus nombreux. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour deviner d'où pouvait provenir les bruits._

« - Les bruits sont tout autour de nous. » Ajouta Kilik.

_Celui-ci s'approcha doucement de quelques buissons puis se recula le plus vite possible. Quatre énormes loups fonçaient droit sur eux._

_Il se rappela alors des traces de pattes qu'il avait vu dans les bois. Ce n'était pas les elfes, mais bien des gros loups comme il l'avait imaginé. Andrick sortit une flèche et prépara son arc…_

« - Que fais-tu ? Tu ne les tueras pas avec un arc en bois. Et si tu essayes, ils nous tueront tous les trois. Tu as vu leur taille ? »

_Rauros avait raison. Ces bêtes noires étaient énormes, elles faisaient au moins deux fois leur taille, et leurs dents étaient pointues. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Kilik pensait comprendre pourquoi la reine les avait laissés, il pensait aussi savoir pourquoi elle était allée là bas plus tôt. Mais pour quelle raison elle les avait laissé seuls si elle voulait tant sauver leur monde ?_

_Les trois loups avançaient doucement sur eux tandis que les garçons reculaient lentement. Kilik ferma les yeux un moment et pria pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Quand il se réveillerait, sa mère serait à ses côtés lui demandant de jeter la tête du cerf._

_Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre de plus en plus fort. Les bêtes hurlaient à la mort. « C'est fini cette fois, nous n'avons aucune chance, Rauros avait raison » disait-il toujours les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, les loups étaient morts. Il y avait du sang partout. Mais le plus important, ils étaient en vie ! Une longue épée était tombée au sol, elle appartenait à la fille qui avait tué ces loups. Elle était si grande que les garçons se demandaient comment c'était possible. Elle avait les cheveux très longs et blonds. Physiquement, elle ressemblait à une jeune guerrière. Ils comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas loin du nouveau village et qu'elle y faisait sûrement partie à en juger par les vêtements chauds qu'elle portait._

_La fille s'avança vers eux et posa la main sur l'épaule de Kilik._

« - C'est vous les aventuriers que la reine a choisi ? » Demanda t-elle.

_Les trois jeunes hommes acquiesçaient d'un bref mouvement de tête, comme s'ils étaient encore terrifiés._

« - Notre village n'est pas loin, venez vous réchauffer. »

« - Nous réchauffer ? Il fait de plus en plus froid ici ! »

« - Au fait, merci de nous avoir sauvé de ces bêtes. » Ajouta Kilik.

« - Nous ne vivons pas dehors, que croyais-tu jeune elfe ? Pas de problème, c'était un jeu d'enfant. »

« - Un jeu d'enfant ? Ces bêtes ont failli nous tuer ! » Cria t-il visiblement énervé et peu reconnaissant.

_Un bruit suspect leur coupa la parole. C'était le même bruit et toujours au même endroit, près des buissons. Il y avait un cinquième loup, et celui-ci se jeta directement sur Rauros en lui arrachant si rapidement les entrailles qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de crier. La grande fille tua le loup. Hélas, ce fût trop tard, Rauros était mort._

_Kilik et Andrick étaient terrorisés par ce qui venait de se passer, mais ils n'avaient guère le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions._

_« - Dépêchez-vous, il faut partir, d'autres peuvent encore arriver ! »_

**Du côté de la tribu indienne…** (Changement de monde)

_La veille, ce fût une bien triste soirée pour tout le monde. Arasan, le chef de la tribu, avait des souvenirs plein la tête, se rappelant ainsi la mort de sa femme et de son fils. Il avait annulé la réunion habituelle le soir même. Peut-être même qu'il n'y en aurait plus désormais. Personne ne le savait, c'était encore bien trop tôt._

_Le mari d'Ekantika, Ramandi, n'était pas tant attristé par le décès de sa femme, mais davantage énervé contre la reine et son armée. Il était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il prit la décision de ramener Kilik au village. Il avait préparé ses affaires très tard dans la nuit, et il n'était pas seul à partir. Ahtrus et Lieros étaient avec lui. Bien que le chef n'approuvait pas cette décision, il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de les laisser s'en aller. Après tout, c'était peut-être sa façon de faire son deuil et il se devait respecter cela._

_Les trois adultes avaient quitté le village très tôt ce matin en direction de celui des Elfes espérant que Kilik y soit encore… Mais ils étaient bien loin d'imaginer ce qui les attendait au-delà de leur monde..._


End file.
